


A visit to luz’s home

by This_idiot_king



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, no bate we die like men, on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_idiot_king/pseuds/This_idiot_king
Summary: I found a incorrect quotes generator and It gave me this idea, I don’t know if anyone has done this yet and it’s like 3 am but here’s my dumb little fic. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for bad grammar or any spelling errors.
Kudos: 8





	A visit to luz’s home

A visit to Luz’s house

* * *

Luz yawned and stretched as she repositioned herself on the couch. She spent the whole day watching Netflix with Amity and Skara. Not the most interesting human thing one could do on their first visit to the human world, but Skara and Amity seemed to be having fun regardless.   
The three young witches laid spread out on the couch together. luz half sitting half laying down on one end with Amity laying down with her head in luz’s lap and her feet in Skara’s. Skara sitting with her lags tucked under her at the other end of the couch, completely mesmerized by the “teevee”.   
Luz gave another yawn as the next episode of good witch Azura started and almost drifted off to sleep, when she heard foot steps approaching from the direction of the dining room. Looking up towards the noise and notched a rather nervous boscha walking towards her.   
“Hey luz, I have a human related question to ask you.” She said rubbing the back of her neck a bit awkwardly. Luz blinked “oh? What’s up? Why do you look...nervous?”

Boscha shifted from foot to foot for a second, she took a deep breath and asked “can human breath inside a washing machine while it’s on?” Luz simply started at Boscha, blinking once. Twice, then slowly narrowing her eyes. “Boscha, where’s Gus?” Boscha tried to give an offended huff but it came out more of a uneasy breath.   
“What makes you think it Gus? I-it could be Willow.” In a panic rush Luz jumps off the couch, unintentionally pushing Amity on to the floor who yelped at the sudden movement. “Willow not dumb enough to do something that stupid with you.” Luz yelled as she ran to the laundry room, yanking open the washing machine door and pulling out a very dizzy Gus.   
The young boy coughed and gasped for a bit then chuckled “that was awesome *cough* let’s do it *cough* again.” Luz frantically shocked her head. “ absolutely not you could’ve died.” 

Back in the living room listening to Luz lecture Gus about how washing machine’s are not “fun rides.” Skara looked around to the living room a bit before settling on boscha. “Where is willow anyway?” Boscha shrugged sitting down on the couch, while Amity crumbled on the floor not moving from where she had fallen.

Outside the nocedas house in their backyard is a small garden. It was filled with beautiful flowers and some bushes with some fruit growing from them. In the middle of said garden laid willow, starting at the strange blue sky and feeling the weird green grass under her. She let of a small content sigh.   
“The human world is beautiful.”   
  
end 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was my first fic. I honestly don’t what I’m doing I’m running on no sleep and I’m pretty sure I feel a sleep halfway through writing the story. So this is kinda an AU inspired by some art I once saw where Luz is friends with all the side female characters Boscha include (I can’t remember who drew it and I’m to tired to look it up at this moment). I really like the idea of Luz getting along with the other girls so most of my fic’s (if I write more) Boscha is friends with Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus.


End file.
